La más digna para serlo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Hinata se ve ante la prueba de presentarse ante una Kushina Uzumaki que sobrevivió al ataque del Kyuubi años atrás, y lo hará con el objetivo de mostrarle que Naruto no se equivocó al haberse enamorado de ella y tenerla de prometida. Este fic participa en el reto What if...? del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer: **(Naruto es propiedad de Kisimoto).

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto What if...? del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

**Evento What if...? **_¿Qué pasaría si Naruto se compromete con Hinata y la presenta a su madre?_

**La más digna para serlo**

Esta historia transcurre como la historia normal de Naruto, con obvias diferencias que influyen en los sucesos, y estos cambios fundamentales se tratan del hecho de que Naruto se interesa en Hinata y no en Sakura, y por otro lado está que Kushina Uzumaki sigue viva. Como el cambio se trata de la vida de Kushina y no del cuarto Hokage, es decir Minato Namikaze, Kushina es la viuda del cuarto Hokage y la única que a tomado parte en la crianza de Naruto.

En esencia, Naruto casi no cambia en nada, pues todavía sigue siendo testarudo y algo pendenciero, justo como su madre a su edad, pero este Naruto es alguien con ciertas capacidades en los jutsus de sellado y un riguroso entrenamiento desde temprana edad, lo que vale decir que Naruto en esta versión resulta más hábil y capaz con el ninjutsu. También el clan Uchiha sigue existiendo, pues Kushina logra convencer a Mikoto para detener desde adentro la rebelión que durante algún tiempo se venía preparando.

Kakashi tiene una actitud menos fría y melancólica gracias a varios consejos y ayudas en otras formas de parte de Kushina para que el peliplateado viera un nuevo verdadero propósito en su vida sin dejar de seguir las enseñanzas de sus compañeros y de su sensei. La situación de los Sannin es exactamente la misma, por lo que no tiene importancia reseñarlo. Hiruzen de cualquier manera muere en aquella batalla contra Orochimaru, para después el puesto de Hokage pertenecer a Tsunade, aunque aquella misión no se torna tan caótica gracias a las aptitudes de Naruto en combate en el momento del peligro.

Sasuke nunca deserta de la aldea y kushina logra sellar efectivamente la marca de maldición que Orochimaru le había puesto en la base del cuello, por lo que en este sentido la historia sufre uno de los cambios más importantes para su desarrollo.

En el arco de Naruto Shippuden, el rubio ve finalmente la oportunidad para declararse ante Hinata, justo delante de varios de sus amigos y también Hiashi Huga, quien no se toma nada bien que su hija aceptara la proposición del ojiazul, pero no quedó de otra. Gracias a este gran paso, la chica superó en cuestión días su extrema timidez, inspirada por las palabras del chico que siempre le gustó, al punto de que Neji se llevó más de una sorpresa en sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Ahora ambos tenían un gran reto por delante para poner el sello a su finales por siempre: Debían presentarse y hablar con Kushina Uzumaki, algo que sin duda no sería nada fácil.

-Vamos, Hinata- insistía nuevamente el rubio ante una negativa peliazul- ¿Qué podría suceder si te presento con mi madre-dattebayo?

-Ese es el problema, Naruto-kun- el rubio alza una ceja al no comprender lo que quería decir su amada-. Tu madre, si no mal recuerdo, quería que te buscaras a una chica que se pareciera a ella, y eso obviamente es lo que no tengo: parentesco alguno con ella.

-Ya verás que mi mamá te aceptará, después de todo fui yo quien decidió pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-dattebayo.

-D-de acuerdo, pero no estaría de más que tomáramos algunas precauciones para poder hacerle un anuncio como ese, Naruto-kun.

-Es verdad- Naruto piensa un rato antes de decirle algo más a su prometida-. Supongo que tendremos que planear algo que sea efectivo para mañana, pero hasta entonces aún no te presentaré con mi madre. Supongo que estarás satisfecha-dattebayo.

Ambos novios dejaron todo para otro momento, pues en ese momento creían que era más importante disfrutar del rato juntos. Sin embargo, el momento de la presentación habría de llegar.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente, residencia Uzumaki<strong>

Ambos prometidos llegaron finalmente, listos para la hora de la verdad. Al principio no ven a Kushina por ningún lado. Hinata creyó que tal vez había ido a comprar los ingredientes de la cena, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente nerviosa. Si no fuera por el apoyo y el amor de Naruto, lo más probable sería que la Hyuga saliera corriendo despavorida, pero ese no era el caso. Ambos estaban allí, listos para lo que fuera, y ni su "suegra" ni nadie le podría convencer de dejar a un lado su sueño de estar con el rubio.

-Mamá, ¿estás aquí?- llamaba el hijo de Minato, pero la respuesta que necesitaba tardaría un poco en llegar.

-¡En un momento voy, que estoy limpiando tu habitación, hijo cochino mío-dattebane!- Hinata casi se hinca en el suelo de las ganas de reír que le dieron al escuchar aquella respuesta de la pelirroja, mientras que Naruto se sentía algo incómodo por aquel recibimiento tan bochornoso de parte de su progenitora.

Los dos enamorados se sientan juntos un rato en la sala, a la espera de que la mujer mayor terminara lo que hacía. Y el dichoso momento finalmente había llegado.

-Bienvenido a casa, Naru...- el rubio alza una ceja al adivinar porqué su madre se detuvo- ¿Acaso van a celebrar un cumpleaños o algo-dattebane?

-¿De qué estás hablando, mamá?- Naruto no podía permitir que Kushina subestimara la llegada de su futura nuera- Vine con Hinata para anunciarte que nos vamos a casar muy pronto y vienes con esa pregunta tan rara-dattebayo.

-Etto... mis más cordiales saludos, Kushina-san- da su primer paso la Hyuga, pero queda convencida que no fue suficiente para convencer a la pelirroja-. Vengo para acompañar a Naruto exactamente en lo que había dicho, ambos nos casaremos, y quisiera...

-Quisieran que aprobara esta unión de ustedes y les dé mi bendición, a mi me pasó lo pasó lo mismo con Minato- interrumpe con descaro la pelirroja-. Yo sé lo que han hecho, todo el mundo habla sobre su relación, y no se deben preocupar, yo apruebo eso.

-Pues a poco que Hinata ni necesita de tu bend... ¿eh?

-Que accedo a darle mi bendición a Hinata, después de todo fuiste tú quien la escogió a pesar de mi deseo de que buscaras a alguien como yo- aclara la pelirroja, dejando perplejos a los dos jóvenes.

-¿E-en serio usted... me dará su bendición, señora?- la peliazul casi había olvidado hablar por la sorpresa.

-Así lo haré- asiente la viuda de Minato-. Naruto, ¿podrías traer el jugo de arándanos que compré ayer? Seguro que tu linda prometida debe tener sed-dattebane.

-De acuerdo, esperen hasta que regrese antes de que pueda escuchar cómo apruebas a Hinata-dattebayo- el rubio se va animado a la cocina.

-¿No es encantador mi hijo-dattebane?- pregunta sonriente mientras ve al rubio retirarse.

-Así es- contesta algo sonrojada al ver más cerca su "vivieron felices por siempre"-, Naruto-kun es el chico más encantador y bueno que haya conocido, y además...

-¡Más te vale que lo cuides como se debe o te las ves conmigo!- salta la Uzumaki sobre su futura nuera como si fuera una bestia lanzándose sobre su presa- Siempre pensé que mi Naruto escogería una chica con más actitud como Sakura, o incluso Ino, pero tú... Tú eres una burla para todo tu clan. Si te atreves a descuidar o lastimar a mi hijo aunque sea por un segundo, te voy a arrancar los pechos con sólo mis manos ¿Entendiste, Hinata Hyuga-dattebane?

La peliazul sentía que se asfixiaba por la forma en que la pelirroja la sostenía por el cuello de su chaqueta, pero se las arregló para no verse demasiado indefensa, ni rogar que la soltara. Sólo escuchaba atenta los gritos de su futura suegra, y así le demostraría que ella no era la vergüenza que la mujer mayor pintaba.

-Yo sé que quiere que su hijo esté con cualquier mujer menos conmigo, pero yo lo amo y él me ama, y tiene mi garantía de que cuidaré de él con toda mi alma- la peliazul miraba a la pelirroja con ojos llameantes y decididos-. No dejaré que pase hambre ni soledad, yo estaré ahí para cada vez que se sienta mal y necesite de algún apoyo. Él confía en mí, y usted también debería empezar a confiar en mí aunque sea un poco.

Ambas mujeres se miraron desafiantes a los ojos, en un momento que se tornó eterno y el silencio era asfixiante, pero ambas se mantenían fuertes. De un lado estaba quien aún no digería del todo el casamiento de su hijo con una chica como Hinata, y del otro lado estaba quien estaba sacando fuerzas de donde fuera para convencer a la reticente madre de su novio. Kushina finalmente soltó a su futura nuera, pero no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos en claro enfrentamiento de voluntades, hasta que llegó Naruto.

-Lamento mucho la tardanza- decía entre risas el rubio-, pero es que ese jugo no lo veía por ningún lado, y al final resultó que estaba detrás de la leche. Espero que la hayan pasado bien conociéndose-dattebayo.

-Pues claro que sí, Naruto- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa y un gesto feliz absolutamente descarado, y a Hinata casi se le cae la mandíbula.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- cae redondo el rubio en la falacia de su madre-, es bueno ver que se entienden y así será mucho mejor cuando Hinata y yo nos casemos-dattebayo.

-S-sí, por s-supuesto, Naruto-kun- trató de fingir la chica más joven, pues no quería que su prometido perdiera aquel buen humor que tenía.

Lo demás sólo sería charla sobre los detalles de la boda y sobre el futuro que les esperaba a ambos futuros cónyuges. Hinata sabía que tenía un largo camino por recorrer si quería ganarse esa confianza que tanto esperaba, pero sin duda no la iba a defraudar.

* * *

><p><strong>Saga de los dos salvadores<strong>

Durante el ataque de Pain, Konoha había quedado destruido de cualquier modo, sólo que se tardaría más en lograr dicho objetivo, gracias a la rígida resistencia de parte del clan Uchiha que pudieron salvar muchas vidas, pero Kushina sería secuestrada por Pain Tendo para así atraer la atención de Naruto, quien ya estaba listo para la batalla más importante de la aldea desde el ataque del Kyubi. Naruto llega a la destruida aldea y empieza con la terrible pelea contra el líder de Akatsuki, con Kushina como espectadora obligada.

La pelea se torna mucho más emocionante, tomando en cuenta las habilidades mejoradas del rubio, pero Pain es capaz de hacer buenos movimientos, burlando los veloces ataques nutridos con el senjutsu, y al final logra detenerlo valiéndose de las habilidades de Rikudou y sus movidas iniciales cuando contaba con su múltiple mirada para dañar y forzar al rubio, reduciendo así la efectividad y el tiempo del senjutsu. El resultado general de la batalla sería el más familiar de todos, cinco de los seis Pain caerían uno a uno, Fukusaku sería muerto en el momento en que estaba por ayudar a Naruto, y justo después Naruto cae ante el líder de Akatsuki.

-¡Cuidado, Naruto!- grita asustada la pelirroja al ver a su hijo caer finalmente ante el Camino Deva.

Esta es la parte en que Pain habla acerca del dolor y del odio que hay en todas las personas, para así exigir al rubio una respuesta sobre cómo enfrentar ello y vencer el odio de los demás, a lo que Naruto no es capaz de encontrar una respuesta a ello, después de todo, puede que se hiciera fuerte y sus habilidades estuvieran en otro nivel en comparación con el shinobi promedio, pero esto no tenía nada que ver con encontrar una solución positiva y duradera para alcanzar la paz ¿De qué manera alcanzar dicha "formula"? Era lo único que habría en la cabeza del jinchuuriki, además de la loca idea de Pain de usar los bijuu como armas para aterrar a la humanidad, y así obligarlos a entrar en un estado de tensa "paz".

Kushina no podía sino mirar impotente cómo su hijo era apresado por las barras de Pain Tendo, pues ella misma también estaba presa de esas barras, todo parecía estar perdido, cuando de pronto aparece una chica de cabello azul y ojos de color lila muy claros y sin pupilas visibles, dando golpes con la palma abierta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Hinata? ¡Debes huir de aquí, no puedes contra él-dattebane!- advierte muy preocupada la pelirroja.

La peliazul no pareció escuchar a su futura suegra, simplemente continuó lanzando sus golpes a Pain, quien ya muy debilitado por la pelea no podía hacer otra cosa sino retroceder. Incluso su capacidad de atracción y repulsión habían perdido mucha fuerza a causa del desgaste.

-Voy a defender al hombre que amo, no importa qué tan poderoso sea el enemigo- esas palabras las había dicho especialmente para Kushina, quien abrió bastante los ojos al ver lo que realmente significaba.

Hinata no solo estaba en el campo de batalla defendiendo a Naruto con todo lo que tenía, sino que sabía que era el momento perfecto para demostrarle a Kushina, e incluso a sí misma, que su promesa de no dejar solo a Naruto no era vacía en absoluto. Si era preciso dar su vida protegiendo a Naruto para así demostrar que ella era digna de él, bien podría morir feliz.

-No deberías meterte en esto- el pelinaranja reanimado se lanza a atacar a la Hyuga, pero logra repeler su ataque con su defensa.

-¡No me defiendas, Hinata!- rogaba el rubio, temeroso de que Pain pudiese hacerle algún daño a su prometida.

Hinata tampoco escuchó al jinchuuriki, sino que continuó con su pelea. A pesar de lo temible que pudo haber sido el líder de Akatsuki para haber destruido la aldea por su cuenta, en ese instante estaba muy bajo de chakra, y no era capaz de usar el poder de Rikudou, al menos no con todo su poder, y eso lo pudo aprovechar la chica para acertar varios golpes contra él, dejándolo aturdido por un momento. Finalmente era el momento de liberar a Naruto del tremendo agarre que ejercían las barras, y Hinata estaba determinada a lograr que esté libre antes de que Pain esté nuevamente en condiciones.

-¡Prepárate, Naruto-kun!- la peliazul lanza varios golpes a todas las barras, rompiéndolas y así liberando a su amado.

-Gracias, Hinata. No tuviste que exponerte así- dijo entre aliviado y preocupado el rubio.

-Por ti haré lo que sea, y estoy dispuesta a superar cualquier límite para así estar a tu lado, Naruto-kun- sonríe tiernamente la peliazul, y el rubio le devuelve el gesto.

-De ahora en adelante me encargaré de Pain. Libera a mi madre, por favor- el rubio toca el rostro de su feliz prometida-. ¡Abuela sapo, invoca mi último clon para entrar en modo Sennin ahora-dattebayo!

-De acuerdo, sólo espero que logres vengar a Pa- la anciana sapo hace la invocación, y el clon llega a tiempo para darle el chakra acumulado al original antes de la llegada de Pain.

* * *

><p><strong>En donde estaba Kushina<strong>

Mientras tanto, Hinata libera rápidamente a su futura suegra, y ella lo primero que hace es abrazar sorpresivamente a la chica, asombrándola mucho.

-Definitivamente tenías razón, Hinata- decía casi en un sollozo la pelirroja-. Desde un principio fuiste tú la chica indicada para mi hijo, y ahora sé que es así, y me disculpo por no confiar en ti-dattebane.

-No tiene porqué hacerlo, Kushina-san...

-Creo que puedes llamarme suegra, incluso mamá si quieres. Eres una en un millón-dattebane- sonríe con cariño la madre de Naruto.

-G-gracias por sus palabras...- la peliazul tuvo algo de dificultad para continuar con aquella palabra que no le era nada sencillo decirlo, pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, por lo que decidió que tenía que ser ahora- mamá...

* * *

><p><strong>Al final de la batalla<strong>

La pelea finalmente terminó, teniendo como vencedor a Naruto que luego de eso se dirigió al encuentro de Nagato, y así poner fin a esta pesadilla del día.

La aldea entera aclama como un héroe a Naruto, pero él no olvida que había sido salvado por la chica que amaba, y por ello se asegura que los demás se enteraran, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía ella ante los clamores de todas aquellas personas. Ambos eran héroes que salvaron a toda Konoha, y Kushina había aceptado definitivamente a su ahora nuera, era el momento para celebrar por la salvación de las personas, por la caída de la pieza más fuerte de Akatsuki, y sobre todo por Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Realmente espero haber estado a la altura, no solo de los respetables jueces del foro, sino también para todos aquellos que se pasen por aquí a leer estas palabras, el verdadero objetivo de un escritor que se sepa respetar. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bienvenidos, y siempre sabré cuando llegan, pues estoy permanentemente pendiente XD

Hasta otra


End file.
